fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectrabox
Summary Introduction Spectrabox currently stands as the lead (main) developer of the game, Fantastic Frontier. He cooperates with Gorbachelli while working on the game, Fantastic Frontier. Join Date & Creations Spectrabox first joined ROBLOX on August 29, 2008, the same exact day where angelspirit joined ROBLOX as well. PvcPipe and Gorbachelli later joined ROBLOX on July 21, 2010, and August 28, 2016, respectively. The first published game that Spectrabox had developed on was titled "Climb a lighting bolt!" Legendary edition!", ''which was made on the same day Spectrabox joined the ROBLOX platform. He is known for his other creations and showcases that include but are not limited to: * Crate Stack * Fantasy Island (Showcase) * Fantastic Frontier "Climb a lighting bolt! Legendary edition!" ''Climb a lighting bolt! Legendary edition! ''was the first published game that Spectrabox released on the ROBLOX platform. It was last updated on November 5, 2013. For each server, up to eight players can play together on one server and the game restricts any usages of Roblox gears. In the past, if the player wanted to practice beforehand, they were suggested to play the game, ''"Can you climb a lightning bolt? Velocity fixed!", which was mainly restricted to practice usages. In its game description, the player is allowed to click on the link where it will take the player to a screen presenting the T-Shirt, "climb a lightning bolt vip!", which cannot be obtained in the present. This T-Shirt would allow the user to automatically teleport to the Winners area, as well as gaining a Supersuit and the ability to fly, to easily cheat and effortlessly win the obby altogether. Upon joining the game, the player will spawn on a green baseplate floating in mid-air, with a mountainous environment set during the night in the background. There are at least three pine trees, as well as a red shed and the VIP building. The obstacle is presented in front of the spawn area, where players can begin the obstacles as they make their way through the Winners area. Once the player reaches the end by entering the stormcloud, they will be able to step on another floating green baseplate and claim the badge, "Legend of lightning." The badge's description reads, "If you manamged to obtain this badge it means that you have climbed the great lightning bolt. You are a real legend. BloxDucks2345 was the first to win this badge! HanSolo996 was second. MrAwesomeAlex was third." Fantasy Island Showcase After two years had passed since the last update of Spectrabox's first published game, Fantasy Island Showcase was in development. This would soon be recognized by ROBLOX and can be found in a blog post relating to showcases. The "game" is intended to be seen as museum, a place that players can tour around and see the details that were put into the showcase. Fantasy Island's development date began on April 27, 2015, with its last update taking place on May 17, 2017. For each server, up to six players can join and the game restricts players from using Roblox gears. The game is recommended to be played on at least '3' graphics settings, otherwise, the showcase will end up looking strange. On June 25, 2016, it was recognized and showcased on the blog made by TinyTaka. This was showcased alongside with other 'stunning showcases' by other developers and will be listed below. The readers can also expect to see Fantasy Island listed as well with the other showcases: * Shaders Showcase by Zootopia * Buena Vista by asimo3089 * Down the Road by Ashtheking300 * Fantasy Island by Spectrabox * rip ur toaster by OriginatedSystemized * Quinn by drtrollr If the player joins the game, they will spawn on one of the two wooden bridges found on the coastlines of the island. After a couple of minutes had passed, the player will be greeted by the Pig, asking the players if they are enjoying the showcase, as well as telling them that they can leave a tip. Players can explore the island and walk on the grass slopes that lead to a peaceful, small village. Notable features within the small village include a waterfall, windmill, a cave, a farm, and a house overlooking the village from above. Near the cave entrance are three pigs that can be found inside of their pens, sharing similar appearances to the Pig seen in Fantastic Frontier. Crate Stack Crate Stack was the third published game that Spectrabox had developed, beginning the project on May 30, 2016, and its last update taking place on June 9, 2016. For each server, up to ten players can play in one server. In its description, it implies that it is a classic stacking challenge that was brought to ROBLOX. Once the player joins the game, they will be greeted with a moving crane that will drop crates. The settings take place in a construction site and the trusses never seem to end at all. The main objective of the game is to stack the crates on top of each other, without letting any of the crates falling off from the stack. The players have at least 3 lives. If a crate tip over and falls off, one of the three hearts will be taken away from the players. If the players lost all three of their lives, they will be greeted with the "Game Over" screen, showing the player's score, their high scores, a "Play Again" button, and a "Panic Mode" button that will allow the players to enter a challenge mode, but can only be purchased through Robux. Trivia * If Spectrabox has the Lazy Eye on his avatar's face, it is assumed that he's relaxed and/or lazy. * If Spectrabox has the Not Again! on his avatar's face, it is assumed that he's anxious about something and/or something is bothering him. * If Spectrabox has the Nouveau George on his avatar's face, it is assumed that he's feeling annoyed and/or upset with the community and/or personal issues. * In the past, it is assumed that Spectrabox had spent some of his free time drawing Roblox OCs of several players that had played ROBLOX in the past. * One of the first decals that Spectrabox uploaded onto Roblox was the "Man Eating Plant", uploaded on October 30, 2008. * Spectrabox and Gorbachelli are brothers. * Spectrabox and Gorbachelli are part of a Roblox group known as Frogstone Coalition. * Spectrabox, Gorbachelli, and angelspirit all joined ROBLOX in the month of August. * Spectrabox had donated short amounts of tip that were directed to asimo3089's showcases. * Spectrabox may be a big fan of the Super Smash Bros series. * Spectrabox was a previous administrator of the Roblox group, "Order of the linked sword." * Spectrabox was previously known as chaokid9 during his early days in ROBLOX. * The Darkheart is the only gear that is favorited by Spectrabox as of September 16, 2018. * The Magic Radio Gamepass is the only game-pass that is favorited by Spectrabox as of September 16, 2018. * The NPC, Big Box, is a reference to Spectrabox. Gallery Category:Roblox Users Category:Public